Dark Attraction
by bakazaza
Summary: Lily le hait, encore plus lorsqu'il l'enlève par inadvertence, certes,  mais la haine ne fait pas le poid contre la fascination et l'attirance, surtout quand il s'agit du seigneur des Tenèbres... [réponse Defi Lupiot]LELV


Dark Attraction

Chapitre 1 : Imprévus

Recroquevillé sur lui même, le long corps pâle était enfoncé jusqu'au menton dans l'eau brûlante du bain. De longs cheveux roux entouraient le visage fin de la jeune femme, tombant sur ses épaules et dans l'eau comme du bronze liquide aux reflets rouge et or. Ses yeux verts fixaient d'un air absent les volutes de vapeur qui l'entourait. On aurait dit une fragile poupée de porcelaine qu'un rien aurait pu briser. Au dehors, un puissant orage rugissait avec violence, et la pluie martelait les carreaux dans un bruit sourd.Lily Evans déplia son corps mince et svelte, sortit de la baignoire, s'enroula d'une serviette épaisse et chaude, savourant la chaleur dégagée par le tissus, puis sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir et se regarda un instant.

De grands cernes entouraient ses yeux.

Sa peau avait un teint presque blafard.

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine qu'elle ne dormait plus, hantée par des cauchemars incompréhensibles.

Dans ces troublants songes elle était seule, plongée dans les ténèbres et deux yeux rouges aux pupilles dilatées la fixaient…

Irrémédiablement, elle se sentait attirée par ces deux rubis rougeoyants, même si, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour se rapprocher de la personne aux yeux rouges, elle sentait un immense sentiment de culpabilité gronder en elle, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter d'avancer… Et à chaque fois, elle se réveillait à ce moment là. Il lui était ensuite impossible de se rendormir.

Elle s'était bien gardée d'en parler à son fiancé James Potter, qui commençait pourtant à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Tant pis, hors de question que je lui dise_ ! pensa la rousse. _S'il savait il paniquerait… Les temps sont assez troublés, il est inutile que j'ajoute à la frayeur grandissante mes rêves sans queues ni têtes…_

Puis elle sortit d'un pas décidé et alla s'habiller. Dans sa chambre, une fois qu'elle eut enfilé sa chemise de nuit, elle risqua un regard au dehors. Les éléments se déchaînaient…

_Sombre hasard…_ Pensa-t-elle avec amertume._ Chaque jour, de plus en plus de gens meurent, et chaque soir, l'orage éclate. La nature serait-elle elle aussi blessée par tous ces meurtres ?_

Lord Voldemort et ses fidèles mangemorts assassinaient chaque jour plus de gens, et l'ordre du Phénix avait beau se démener pour sauver le plus de personnes, le nombre de cadavres était effrayant.

Et pour couronner le tout, James et Lily étaient plus que jamais en danger… Ils étaient les cibles numéro un de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom.

En descendant les escaliers, Lily entendit des cris de protestations venant de l'entrée, et, reconnaissant la voix de James, elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe James ? Demanda-t-elle. Oh, tiens, bonjour Alastor !

-Ce qu'il se passe ? Eh bien Alastor est chargé de nous surveiller ! Je suis aussi un auror, je peux me défendre !

-Bonjour Lily. Dit Fol-œil, ignorant la remarque de James. Dumbledore m'a en effet demandé de rester près de vous. Simple précaution… J'ai pas l'intention de vous couver…

Lily fit un grand sourire puis imitant le ton bourru de Maugrey elle s'exclama :

-Vigilance constante ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose Alastor ?

-Non merci Lily, j'ai déjà ma flasque…

Elle se retint de pouffer et conduisit tout de même Maugrey à la cuisine, tenant absolument à lui donner au moins de quoi grignoter, de tout façon, ils allaient dîner. James ronchonna un peu, puis accepta la présence d'Alastor et se mêla à la conversation de Fol-œil de et de la rousse.

Ce genre de petits moments de joie étaient rare, aussi ils avaient tous appris à les apprécier à leur juste valeur…

---

-Comment vont Frank et Alice Londubat ? Demanda Lily, tout sourire en posant une casserole de pâtes à table.

-Ils sont aux anges depuis qu'ils savent qu'Alice est enceinte. Lança Maugrey en attrapant la casserole.

-Pas étonnant ! Tu savais qu'ils ont déjà choisi les prénoms, James ?

-N'importe quoi… Ils ne savent même pas si se sera une fille ou un garçon ! Marmonna-t-il, en se servant une énorme cuillère de pâtes.

-Arrête de ronchonner James ! Si c'est un garçon, ils l'appelleront Neville. . . C'est un joli prénom tu ne trouve pas ?

-Si on veut… Mais je me permet de mettre en doute te goûts pour les prénoms… Eh ! Lâche cette cuillère tout de suite ! Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal !

-Bien fait ! Conclut la rousse en se servant des pâtes.

-Quelle fiancée cruelle… Pleurnicha James en se servant un peu de bièraubeurre.

Lily éclata de rire, même Maugrey se permit un faible ricanement.

_Ils arrivent à rester souriants malgré ces temps de guerre… Ils sont plus forts que le pense Voldemort… Leur jeunesse les sauvera…_ Pensa Alastor en buvant un peu de sa flasque…

Si seulement il avait eu raison…

Si seulement Alice et Frank Londubat avaient pu rester heureux longtemps, si seulement Alice avait pu avoir l'esprit assez sain pour donner un nom à son fils, ce dont Lily dû se charger 9 mois plus tard à la place de son amie…

Mais tout ne se passe pas comme on l'envisage ou comme on le souhaite… Surtout en temps de guerre, surtout quand à chaque minute, un corps sans vie s'écroule sur le sol, et surtout quand on est du côté du bien, alors que le bien est en mauvaise posture…

Et ça, malgré leur jeunesse ou leur force, Lily, James, Alice et tous les autres allaient devoir le comprendre… Parfois à leur dépend…

Et ils commencèrent déjà à le comprendre lorsque, quelques minutes après qu'ils aient mangés, la porte d'entrée explosa.

-Je gâche une petite fête ? Demanda une voix glaciale et traînante.

La poussière due à l'explosion se dissipa peu à peu, laissant apparaître une grande silhouette fine et souple dont le visage était caché par un capuchon. Seuls ses yeux myosotis brillants d'une minuscule lueur rouge étaient visibles.

Il était entouré de quatre personnes…

-On attaque en lâche, Voldemort ? Grinça James entre ses dents…

-Toujours, c'est plus amusant. Répondit-il de sa voix glacée.

James se tourna vers sa fiancée. Sa peau avait brusquement pâli mais elle restait fière et digne, _du Lily tout craché_, songea-t-il, mais au final, il comprenait son inquiétude, à trois contre cinq, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Il se rapprocha d'elle et murmura afin qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre :

-A trois, tu cours vers la cheminée et tu file prévenir l'ordre. Et ne discute pas. Rajouta-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

Il tendit sa baguette vers Voldemort et dit d'une voix qu'il voulait nonchalante :

-Je m'occupe de tes quatre macaques et je suis à toi…

Puis, respirant un grand coup il murmura :

- un… deux… TROIS !!!!

Lily s'élança, tandis que derrière elle les coups fusaient en tout sens.

-_Endoloris_. Lança une voix calme et froide.

Lily fut touchée de plein fouet et s'effondra en hurlant sur le sol.

-Tu n'iras nulle part, Miss Evans. Rajouta Voldemort, car c'était bien lui qui lui avait lancé le doloris.

James se battait contre deux mangemorts, tout comme Maugrey, mais en entendant le cri de douleur de Lily, il s'était retourné brusquement.

Il se prit deux _stupéfix_ en plein dans le ventre et fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais il s'en foutait.

Une seule phrase hantait son esprit…

_Il a osé toucher Lily. Il a osé toucher Lily. Il a osé toucher Lily. Il a osé toucher Lily. Il a osé toucher Lily. Il a osé toucher Lily. Il a osé toucher Lily. Il a osé toucher Lily. Il a osé toucher Lily. Il a osé toucher Lily. Il a osé…_

-CONNARD !!! Hurla-t-il en s'élançant vers Voldemort. CONNAAAAAAAARD !!!

Profitant de l'état de colère complète de James, qui rendait ses mouvements brusques et mal calculés, Voldemort lui lança un simple _Incarcerem_, et James se retrouva ligoté avec des cordes magiques.

Encore sous l'effet de la haine, il ne pensa pas à annuler le sortilège, mais se contenta de se débattre en vain.

Maugrey avait momentanément étourdi ses assaillants et ceux de James, que voulez vous, on est auror ou on ne l'est pas. Mais il savait pertinemment, que même à trois, ils n'avaient pas une seule chance contre Lord Voldemort, surtout si Lily était à terre en train de trembler de tous ses membres et que James était ligoté, dans un tel état de nerfs qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Il n'avait qu'une seule solution. Faire que Voldemort parte.

Il attrapa un livre qui traînait sur une commode, et murmura « _Portus_ » pour en faire un portoloin qui enverrait Voldemort en Albanie. Puisque celui-ci s'amusait à jeter quelques _Doloris_ à James, il ne verrait rien venir… Du moins il l'espérait…

Son plan était particulièrement brillant, et d'ailleurs allait marcher à merveille. Ou presque.

Après tout, comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'au moment même ou le livre toucherait le Dark Lord, Lily s'accrocherait à la jambe de celui-ci en lui hurlant de lâcher James, le portoloin emportant ainsi, non seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi la rousse.

Ils disparurent donc dans un « pop » sonore, puis le silence revint. Un silence étonné, rempli de questions.

Puis les réponses arrivèrent, d'un coup.

Elles font mal.

Terriblement mal.

Et un cri.

James.

-NOOOOOOOON ! LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

_A suivre…_

_Voila, j'ai enfin fini ma réponse au défi de Lupiot... J'ai mis du temps à faire ce chapitre, car je tenais à ce que l'enlèvement involontaire de Lily soit plutôt cohérent... Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai réussi... . Bref, Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court (à peine 4 pages word... Mon but est de réussir un jour à en faire 6 ou 7 XD)... Et j'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'horriiiiiible fautes immondes et énoooormes comme le nez au milieu de la figure... _

_Je pense que c'est tout ! Si ma fic vous a plu, ou pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire... Evitez juste les reviews d'insultes XD_

_Je sais que mon autre fic est en plan, mais si des lecteurs de "sombre fascination" passent par là, sachez que mon chapitre 3 est écrit, mais je le trouve tellement nul que je ne sais pas encore si je vais le réecrire ou pas, donc désolée pour l'énorme retard..._


End file.
